Gammorean
Gamorreans are a NPC faction in Star Wars: Battlefront II found only in Jabba's Palace. They are hostile toward both sides and they do not require Command Posts to spawn, they instead always spawn in two places: The cells in the Dungeon, and in Jabba's throne room (on either side of Jabba on the floor). They attack by repeatedly swinging their axe, which can kill you in one or two hits, depending on the unit you've selected. Gamorreans are very slow as are their attacks, so it's not hard to kill them if they're coming at you head on. They're stronger than Imperial Shock Troopers, and other armoured units, taking several headshots to kill. They're one of the few NPCs that are neutral. Attacks Strategies in defeating a Gamorrean *Use a Rocket trooper, or Jedi, they are the only units to be able to kill a Gamorrean in one hit, with enough health to survive a hit from the Gamorrean's axe. (Note: You can only survive a Gamorrean Axe's hit if you have the guardian award, if you don't have the award it's impossible to survive) *Alternatively use a sniper and stand well back form the Gamorrean, two headshots should do it. *Mines and time bombs are also good if placed near your Command Post. *Using a Jedi with Sprint, lead a Gamorrean to an enemy Command Post, to assist in its capture. *Last but definitely not least, DON'T let them get close! Take advantage of the fact that you usually can run faster than Gamorreans, and keep yourself at a safe distance from their 1-hit K/O axes. *Never underestimate a Gamorrean's speed. Though they run slowly, they can still jump surprisingly far, which can be a death sentence up close. *It is not advised to even attempt to kill multiple Gamorreans at once, even as a hero. Trivia *The Gamorrean Axe is large and sharp, and along with a Gamorrean Guard's great strength, can inflict maximal damage. One slice can even mortally wound a hero. Luckily Gamorreans are very slow, and you can easily get out of the way. Plus Gamorrean Guards cannot do any attacks outside of the individuals slicing/hacking range. *In SWBFI, the Gamorrean Guards can capture their own Command Posts, turning them yellow. However in SWBFII they can still capture command posts, but instead of turning these yellow, they will turn red; exactly the same color as the main enemy faction on the battlefield. If you have trouble telling the enemy's command post and the Gamorrean's command post apart, look for logos. If there is no logo floating at the top of the command post, it's under Gamorrean control. *They are the only representation of the armed forces of the Hutt Cartel in the Battlefront Series so far. It is unknown if Weequays and other species will be featured in the next game alongside Gamorrean Guards. *The Gamorrean's Axe can 1-hit kill any unit except hero units. With the guardian award heavy troopers and wookie warriors can survive a hit from the Gamorrean's Axe but you will be knocked on the floor from the hit and you will die from the second hit. If the Gamorrean that hits you has bonus damage it's impossible to survive 1 hit with ANY unit including heroe units. *In SWBII with a mod called "Conversion Pack 2.0" you can play hunt mode on jabba's palace and you can play as a gamorrean. *In the console versions of SWBF1, their assets were put into the PC version. Gallery Gammorean.jpg|A Gammorean with his axe. Gamorrean_in_Battlefront.jpg|A Gammorean in Tatooine: Jabba's Palace. Guard.PNG|The Gammorean Guard. Links *Back to Factions Category:NPC Classes Category:Natives Category:Galactic Civil War era Category:Star Wars: Battlefront Category:Star Wars: Battlefront II